


Book Covers

by iluvaqt



Series: His Best Girl [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvaqt/pseuds/iluvaqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art and manips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Covers

 

Original Cover

Image: http://www.shotglassreview.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-chris-evans-le-soldat-de-lhiver.jpg

 

Variant #1 Valkyrie

Image: https://fanartexhibit.wordpress.com/2012/12/28/if-women-ruled-the-earth-2-thora/   
Manip with Emily Bett Rickards, filters and brushes added.


End file.
